The present invention relates generally to agricultural machinery and, more particularly, to an improved sugar cane harvester.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,060 that pairs of cutting disks required to cut sugar cane should be fitted with radially projecting blades arranged at intervals to each other. To obtain a clean cut, the rotation of each pair of cutting disks must be exactly synchronized. This synchronization requires a structurally complex and financially costly special gearbox.